Be our guest by Lydia deetz
Original version Lyrics Beetlejuice: Ma cherie Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner! Lydia Deetz: Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never, never second best! Come up! Go on, unfold your menu Go on, take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Lydia Deetz and the chorus: Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe" Lydia Deetz: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes, They do tricks! With his fellow candlesticks Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Lydia Deetz: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Lydia Deetz and the chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Lydia Deetz: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert I want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' It’ll be bubbling, It’ll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Chorus: We've got a lot to do! Lydia Deetz: Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Lydia Deetz: i’m Their guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been ten years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Lydia Deetz: Course by course! One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Lydia Deetz and chorus: Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Beauty and the Tyrannosaurus Rex version Lyrics Henry: Ma cherie Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair As the dining room proudly presents - Your dinner! (People clap as Henry leaves the stage, Lydia Deetz emerges from the teapot and began singing) Lydia Deetz: Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing! They can dance! After all, Miss, this is France! And the dinner here is never, never second best! Come up! Go on, unfold your menu Go on, take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Lydia Deetz and the chorus: Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe" Lydia Deetz: We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes, They do tricks! With his fellow candlesticks Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest Lydia Deetz: If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest! Lydia Deetz and the chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Lydia Deetz: Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful Suddenly those good old days are gone Ten years we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisy! It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert I want tea And my dear that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' It’ll be bubbling, It’ll be brewing I'll get warm Piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed Chorus: We've got a lot to do! Lydia Deetz: Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Lydia Deetz: i’m Their guest! Chorus: She's our guest! Be our guest Be our guest Our command is your request It's been ten years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed With your meal With your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you We'll keep going Lydia Deetz: Course by course! One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Lydia Deetz and chorus: Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!